Whats Your Name?
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Ketika perasaannya di rundung rindu dan kehilangan yang hebat setiap hari, Kibum tak tahu kepada siapa ia merasakan perasaan yang menyiksanya itu. / DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN! KibumxKyuhyun. Yaoi. BL.


_**"Whats Your Name?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Tapi aku takut."

"Percayalah. Aku memegangmu."

"Tapi Kibum.."

"Kemarilah." Samar, mimpi itu perlahan menghilang.

.

.

Uap napas terlihat jelas bagai asap. Pagi yang sangat dingin terjadi di musim gugur. Secangkir kopi panas adalah teman terbaik. Disajikan bersama sandwich isi nano-nano buatan sang ibu, Kibum tetap melahapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kapan kau menikah lagi Kibum?"

"Aku akan segera pergi."

"Ya. Pergilah! Lakukan sesukamu!" Suara kursi di seret keras kemudian, menambah emosi pada pagi yang dingin. Kibum menepati janjinya untuk pergi dari hadapan ibunya. Ia tak pernah berhasil berbicara baik-baik dengan sang ibu. Selalu saja berakhir pertengkaran. Seberapa kerasnya ia membangun kehangatan dengan ibunya, pasti ada saja ketidak cocokan antara satu sama lain.

"Anak itu.. sampai kapan ia hidup begini terus? Lama-lama aku bisa gila hanya memikirkannya saja." Gumam ibu dua anak itu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang baru saja berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum, ingat aku. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tunggu!"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku menunggumu." Mimpi yang berbeda bersama orang yang sama. Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya dengan air mata berlinang. Tangannya mengelap linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namun, air matanya kembali keluar. Semakin sering ia mengelapnya, air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir. Dadanya yang sesak seolah sesuatu terenggut darinya. Terasa begitu sakit. Hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Pada akhirnya ia menangis meraung tanpa tahu sebab kenapa menangis.

"Siapakah kau?"

.

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di depan gereja. Berdiri sejauh lima puluh meter dari gereja itu tentu tak menarik banyak perhatian. Ia tampak seperti pengguna jalan yang mungkin sedang mengagumi bangunan dan taman di sekitarnya yang tampak rapi.

"Sepertinya gereja ini ada di dalam mimpiku." Gumam Kibum tak begitu yakin. Sesaat setelah ia bergumam, penglihatannya menangkap jam besar di tembok gereja. Jam itu berbunyi merdu di angka sembilan pagi.

"Jam itu... ternyata benar disini."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa penyesalan terbesar di dalam hidupku? Kekecewaan! Kekecewaanku terjadi karenamu! Aku kecewa telah mencintaimu!"

"Tidak! Jangan!"

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri!"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Terlambat. Kau telah mengecewakanku." Kibum kembali terbangun dari mimpi yang berbeda. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Orang yang sama yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang setiap hari datang padanya.

Menghantuinya.

Merubahnya menjadi orang bernyawa, namun tak hidup.

Membuatnya menangis setiap hari.

Membuatnya merindukan seseorang setiap hari.

Mimpi indah yang tiada ujung.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di depan gereja. Jam dinding besar yang tertempel pada tembok luar gereja menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Hari ini ia berniat memasuki gereja itu. Ia ingin mencari tahu sesuatu.

Namun, sebelum ia mencapai bibir pintu gereja itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik bajunya. Mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Seketika Kibum berbalik.

"Aku menunggumu."

Ia menemukan seseorang yang sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Seketika air matanya mengalir tanpa di aba. Tetes demi tetes jatuh. Air mata yang mewakilkan segala rasa yang tercampur aduk padanya tumpah sudah. Ia menemukannya.

Di dalam hatinya yang selama ini tersakiti, perlahan timbul sebuah kelegaan melepas lara.

Dengan tergagap tanpa melarikan pandangannya dari orang di hadapannya, Kibum merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponselnya. Ia segera menelpon ibunya setelah menemukan kontak nomornya seraya menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Eomma. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan gereja, hari ini aku akan menikah. Tolong restui kami berdua." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sambungan telepon, Kibum langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia segera menggandeng orang asing di hadapannya masuk ke dalam gereja. Ia juga meminta pastor untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang setiap hari selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya itu.

"Dengan di saksikan bumi dan langit, saya restui kalian berdua Kim Kibum dengan..." pastor itu berhenti, ia memberi isyarat mimik muka pada Kibum untuk segera memberitahunya siapa nama pasangannya.

Kibum seketika terdiam. Saking bahagianya dirinya, ia sampai lupa menanyakan nama orang yang ia akan nikahi dan yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup. Sungguh betapa bodohnya Kibum dalam level sebagai manusia.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ehem. Dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan seumur hidup dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sakit maupun sehat. Sekarang kalian telah resmi menikah. Silahkan pasangkan cincin pasangan masing-masing."

"Cincin?" Kibum kembali tergagap. Ia sama sekali tak menyiapkan apa-apa. Bahkan nama pasangannya saja ia baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu. Melihat kliennya yang tampaknya tak menyiapkan cincin, membuat pastor semakin geram. Dengan sedikit kesal ia menyuruh mereka berdua langsung berciuman saja.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Baik di dalam mimpi atau di dunia nyata, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku juga mancintaimu. Aku selalu menunggumu. Terimakasih telah datang di pernikahan kedua kita, Kibum." Kyuhyun mencium Kibum terlebih dahulu karena Kibum terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN! Yaaayyy! Fi akhirnya bisa ikut merayakan!


End file.
